Gold Stamps
Gold Stamps Gold Stamps are another currency for VFK. You get them from a recurring membership, and when you get them you can spend them on exclusive items in the Catalog at the Gold Stamp Store. If you have any questions concerning Gold Stamps in VFK, reading through these frequently asked questions should help. What are Gold Stamps? Gold Stamps are similar to the historic trading stamps which reached the height of their popularity in the US during the mid 1900's. The most recognized of the trading stamps, and the original trading stamps, S&H Green Stamps, were originally offered by the Sperry & Hutchinson company in 1896. They became sensationally popular in the 1930's to 1970's and other companies joined the craze including Blue Chip Stamps and Plaid stamps. During the height of their popularity, three times more Green Stamps were issued than US Postage Stamps and the Rewards Catalog printed by the S&H Green Stamp company in the 1960's was the largest publication in the US. Trading Stamps were given out by companies such as supermarkets, gas stations and department stores as well as other companies, as part of their promotional programs. The stores would purchase the stamps from S&H, or from another trading stamp company and give them out to their customers depending upon their purchases. People would save their stamps and paste them into books. Books of stamps could be redeemed for a wide range of items at the local Trading Stamps Rewards Catalog Store, or through the catalog. Each item available with trading stamps was given a value in filled trading stamp books. Items such as house-wares, games, camping equipment, furniture and much more could be purchased with trading stamps. For example, in 1966, you could even buy a sporty motor boat for 170 books of S&H Green Stamps! It is no wonder that trading stamps were hugely popular! Many people would just stop in whenever passing by a trading stamp redemption center to dream of what their books of stamps would buy! Simply by shopping at stores that gave out trading stamps, you could save up and buy wonderful things that you couldn't afford otherwise! To recapture the excitement of saving and redeeming trading stamps in the past, we have now included Gold Stamps with your active V.I.P. Membership! Similar to the historic Trading Stamps, you can redeem your Gold Stamp books at the local Gold Stamp Store in Retro Age for furni, and other items. Your loyalty Gold Stamp award will increase each month you are a member, so you can even save up your books and redeem them for something fabulous! How do I receive my Gold Stamps? You will receive your award of Gold Stamps when you purchase your membership. For the monthly Membership you will receive your basic award of 7 Gold Stamp Books. Each month your membership recurs, you will receive an additional loyalty Gold Stamp book. For example, for the first month your membership recurs, you will receive your base award of 7 Gold Stamp books plus one additional loyalty Gold Stamp Book, or 8 books, the second month, you will receive your base award of 7 Gold Stamp Books plus 2 additional loyalty Gold Stamp Books, or 9 books, etc. For the Six Month Membership you will receive your base award of Gold Stamp Books for all 6 months of 42 Gold Stamp Books. The next month you will begin to receive your loyalty Gold Stamp books. For example, the second month of your membership you will receive 1 loyalty Gold Stamp book, the following month you will receive 2 loyalty Gold Stamp books, etc. For the 12 Month Membership you will receive your basic award for all 12 months of 84 Gold Stamp Books. The next month you will begin to receive your loyalty Gold Stamp books. For example, the second month of your membership you will receive 1 loyalty Gold Stamp book, the following month you will receive 2 loyalty Gold Stamp books, etc. Your Gold Stamps will be awarded on the day of the month that your membership recurs. How do I get Gold Stamps? To receive Gold Stamps, you must have an actively recurring membership or purchase a new membership. You can purchase a membership by clicking on the V.I.P. Pass link on the home page. How do I redeem my Gold Stamps? To redeem your Gold Stamps, go to the Gold Stamp Store in Retro Age and select the items that you want by browsing the catalog! If I cancel my membership will my Gold Stamps expire? When you cancel or unsubscribe a membership, your Gold Stamps will remain active until the membership expires. After that, any unredeemed Gold Stamps will be saved for you until you re-activate your V.I.P. Membership. Do I lose my Gold Stamp items when I cancel my membership? No, you keep any Gold Stamp items you have received while your membership was active. If I cancel my membership and then purchase another membership later, will I receive Gold Stamps for my new membership at the same level that I was at when my last membership was cancelled? No, your Gold Stamp award will reset to the base amount for a new membership. If I change my payment information for my membership will it affect my Gold Stamps in any way? No, your Gold Stamps will not be affected by changing payment information for a membership. I cancelled my membership; but changed my mind, can I reactivate it before it expires? Yes, if your membership is still active, you can reactivate it by calling the VFK Offices at 1-954-349-3325 between the hours of 10:00 A.M. and 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. You will continue to receive Gold Stamps for the award level you were at for that membership before cancellation. If the membership has already passed it's expiration date, you will need to purchase a new membership. If I have more than one membership for my character, do I receive Gold Stamps at the same award level for all the memberships? You will receive Gold Stamps for each membership according to the number of months that each membership has been actively recurring. If I have more than one membership for my character, and I cancel one of them, will it affect my Gold Stamps in any way? It will only affect the Gold Stamps you receive for the cancelled membership. You will no longer receive the Gold Stamp award for the cancelled membership after that membership expires. You will continue to receive the Gold Stamps award based on the loyalty award level you are at for each of your remaining memberships. I have a legacy membership, do I receive Gold Stamps? Gold Stamps are awarded to any actively recurring membership including memberships purchased before the Gold Stamps became available. I have had a membership for eight months that has been actively recurring. Do those months count toward the monthly Gold Stamp award? Yes, if your membership has been actively recurring, you will receive the Gold Stamp award amount for the number of months you have been continuously recurring on that membership including your loyalty Gold Stamp award. Can I transfer Gold Stamps to another character? You can turn your Gold Stamps into books of Gold Stamps. The books of Gold Stamps can be traded to other players. I want to give Gold Stamps to a friend who isn't a member, can I do that? Yes, you can trade books of Gold Stamps to other players, whether they are a member or not.